


So What

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Girl!Jesse, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Jessie wants revenge.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2020





	So What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antipattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipattern/gifts).



> For the prompt "Always-a-girl!Jesse."

You don’t work with a man for just a little under a year without getting to know him pretty damn well. His mannerisms, his moods, his moves. His questionable business acumen, his complete lack of street smarts. His urge to bend you over and fuck you within an inch of your lives in an RV after you both nearly die in the desert. 

It’s not like Jessie doesn’t see Mr. White checking her out when he thinks she isn’t looking. It’s actually kind of funny and maybe even a little sweet. And yet he’s still a huge dick and not in a good way. Still calls her names, still insults her, still thinks of her as the lazy stoner student he tried but failed to teach in junior year chemistry class. Well, she’s not 17 anymore, and she’s had about enough of this shit. 

Jessie wants revenge. 

She thought a lot about it in Mexico. So much shit went down in Mexico and it changed her a little. She not only proved her worth to Mike and Mr. Fring, but she killed a few dudes, too. Shooting them felt pretty similar to the video games she's always playing, except those dudes were really, truly, dead.

Just like Gale.

But while she stood outside the tent and smoked, waiting for Gus to come back to life or whatever, Jessie came up with a plan. The last time she saw Mr. White, they got into a huge fight. He said some nasty shit to her. She really fucked him up; he could barely walk when she was done with him. Yeah, he got some punches in, too. She supposes he’s not even above hitting a woman. Asshole. 

The fight started because he was all up her ass about killing Gus and acted like a jealous bitch when she was at Gus’ house for two hours and 18 minutes. When Jessie was at Mr. Fring’s house, she tried her hardest to be polite and have manners and not portray herself as the idiot junkie he apparently thinks she is. But he was asking her questions about being able to make Mr. White’s recipe without him and it triggered all her red flags. Jessie is not going to let Mr. White go down like that, even if he is a son of a bitch, even if she does hate him a majority of the time. Partners, right?

It’s not even like Jessie didn’t want to carry out the plan--she understood why Mr. White needed her to do it and how it isn’t just another one of his pointless ideas. But murdering one of the biggest drug kingpins in America--in his own house even--wasn’t so easy. Mr. White couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t do it. Like it was some kind of character flaw or something.

In Mexico, she was in fact able to produce meth almost as pure as Mr. White’s. So. Fuck Walter White. She’ll still be his ride or die when it comes to Gus, but she ain’t his bitch anymore.

Except… maybe she will be. For revenge purposes and all.

Jessie’s plan starts coming together the second Walter rings her doorbell the day after she gets home from Mexico. She’s hanging out with Andrew, her kind-of, sort-of boyfriend, and his daughter Brooke. She and Andrew met in her support group; she likes him a lot but really loves his daughter. They play video games together and Jessie always lets Brooke win.

The doorbell rings and Jessie freezes for half a second, because it has to be Mr. White. Who else could it be this late? She didn’t call him when she got back from Mexico because fuck him is why. 

But Jessie gets up from the couch, after messing with Brooke’s hair to distract her from the video game, and answers the door. And of course there’s Mr. White and his crazy eyes staring back at her, looking… completely out of his mind, actually. She loves that he’s so unhinged. This will make things easier. 

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“We need to talk,” Mr. White says. His face is a mess. He has a bandage on his nose and he’s still black and blue from their fight. So is Jessie, as a matter of fact. The huge bruise on her face is a real attention-getter. Another thing she can thank Mr. White for, she supposes.

“I got nothin’ to say to you, man,” Jessie insists. She has to be believable if she wants this to work.

Jessie tries to close the door in Mr. White’s face, but he blocks it with his hand. As she knew he would.

“Jessie, please. I’m sorry. Just one minute, that’s all I ask.”

What Jessie really wants to do is kick him the hell out of her house and maybe give him another black eye. Instead, she pinches the bridge of her nose and says, “Fine. Come on in.”

Mr. White looks like she just invited him to board a yacht in Tahiti with her or something; the relief in his eyes is a mixture of sad, funny, and stupid. 

Obviously Andrew is curious about who the hell just walked into Jessie’s house, but she doesn’t offer him an explanation. “Hey, do you guys mind if I catch up with you later? My friend here, he… needs some help.”

Mr. White does his part by continuing to look pathetic as he leans on the front door. 

“Come on, Brooke,” Andrew says, and turns off the TV. Brooke groans in protest, but she gets up and follows her dad out. 

“Jessie, are you going to be okay? Is this the piece of shit who gave you those bruises?” Andrew asks, looking all concerned and shit.

“Yeah, but look what I did to him,” Jessie says, gesturing towards Mr. White’s face. 

Andrew nods approvingly. “Good point. See you later.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek before taking Brooke outside. Jessie closes the door behind them.

She gazes at Mr. White before sitting back down on the couch. And then she waits--but not for long. He sits down so weirdly close to her, she can almost feel the waves of desperation radiating off of him.

“So. Is that your boyfriend? You sure do know how to pick ‘em. Nice nose ring.”

Jessie can’t help but chuckle. Even when he comes to her house begging to come in, he’s still rude as fuck.

“What do you want, Mr. White? I got shit to do, yo.”

“What, like cook without me? Yes, I know you were at the lab today.”

“That’s right. So what?”

“So what?! Isn’t it obvious to you what Gus is planning? He’s going to use you to replace me! He doesn’t think you need me anymore.”

Jessie almost feels bad for him--Mr. White seems genuinely upset and scared. But he really only has himself to blame. 

“Jessie. Jessie, if you agree to replace me, he will kill me…”

Jessie looks at him scornfully. “You brought your brother-in-law to our lab. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“That’s not my fault, Jessie.” He puts his hand on her arm, and she wants to, like, stab it or something, but again, it's all part of the plan. 

“You’ve got to help me. Please.” There is real fear in Walter’s eyes, she can plainly see that. She has so many things she wants to say to this prick, but she has a mission. A goal. A plan. 

Jessie moves closer to Walter and puts her hand on his knee. He looks down at her hand in surprise, especially when she starts to stroke his knee. 

“I don’t know how to help you, Mr. White. What do you think I should do?”

Walter stares at her as she moves her hand slowly up his leg. “I mean, we both know I can’t kill him. He’s really hard to find, first of all, and he’d see me coming.”

Jessie puts her head on Mr. White’s shoulder as her hand continues up his leg, to his inner thigh now. He gasps a little when she squeezes his thigh. 

“It seems a little like you got yourself into this shit, yo. And now you expect _me_ to do something about it. Do you have any suggestions? Any words of advice, maybe?”

Walter inhales sharply as Jessie palms him through the thin fabric of his pants. She can't help but note that he's almost impressively hard. This was probably the last thing he expected to happen when he came to her house tonight. She makes little circles with her thumb around the head, and Walter makes a weird hissing sound. He takes his glasses off and puts them on the table next to the couch. Jessie tries to ignore the fleeting thought she was always has when Mr. White doesn't have his glasses on, which is that he's almost, like, handsome or something. His face looks softer, less harsh. And he has nice eyes. Whatever.

Jessie really doesn’t think that Walter responding to her touch like this, biting his lip, closing his eyes--she doesn’t think it’s hot. It's not turning her on at all. She's completely neutral about the whole situation. Really.

“Well… Jessie--" Walter's voice is, like, an octave lower than usual. Jessie almost laughs but manages to keep her face passive. "I think maybe you should try talking to Gus. Reasoning with him. Telling him that you still need me to help with the operation. Or maybe even that you want me to help you--that you won’t work without me.”

“Oh, really? You think I _need_ you, Mr. White? Wait--maybe you think I _want_ you.” Jessie tries to keep her voice steady and low. Men have always complimented her sexy voice. She’s going to take advantage of that now. 

Jessie isn’t prepared for the intensity of Mr. White’s kiss when he finally does lean in, grab her neck, and basically crash his lips into hers. Like, honestly, she didn’t expect him to kiss her _at all._ Her first instinct is to push him the hell off her and maybe also punch him in the face. But it actually doesn’t suck that much. Walter is a decent kisser, Jessie supposes. She's had worse.

They kiss for a while; Walter explores her mouth with his tongue. She bites his lip, he groans and kisses her even harder. Mr. White slowly moves his hand down to her breast like he's being slick and she won't notice. She lets him feel her up for a bit before she decides it's her turn, and it goes from zero to sixty very quickly. Jessie unbuttons and then unzips his pants. Yeah, she knows the ugly ass tighty whities are under there, but that’s not exactly what she's interested in. Now that she knows Mr. White is packing something possibly impressive, she’s kind of horny. She and Andrew haven’t had sex in a while and damn, she has needs, bro.

Walter hurriedly kicks off his pants. “Jessie… I _do_ want this,” he says, looking at her in a way that makes her stomach hurt. “And I do _need_ you.” 

Jessie has won. Even though she hasn’t even fully carried out her plan yet. She’s won.

Because, look, here’s the thing--Jessie ain’t got no beef with Mrs. White. After Skyler came to her house to warn her against selling marijuana to her husband, Jessie actually kind of respected her. She wants to protect her man; Jessie gets that. What Jessie does have a problem with is how Mr. White claims his loyalty to Skyler. He’s all “blah blah blah I’m doing this all for my family, I love my wife, I love my kids, blah blah blah.” Walter’s biggest source of pride is his family. Duh.

And it only took Jessie five minutes to get in his pants. 

Yeah, it’s a gross way to get her revenge, but Jessie feels like she deserves it after putting up with this asshole for all this time. She took away his bragging rights--that he’d never cheat on his wife. Well, he has and he will continue to do so because Jessie’s not done with him.

In fact, she breaks away from Mr. White’s kiss and gets on her knees on the floor. Walter stares down at her and she stares right back as she takes his underwear off. Yep, this is really happening. 

Mr. White’s cock is hard, and throbbing, and it’s not huge but it’s a decent size. She's obviously seen him in his underwear, like, hundreds of times. Sometimes she'll steal her own look or two. He has a nice dad bod, Jessie would have to admit. She may have had a few fantasies about what he's packing. Now she finds herself dying of curiosity about what Mr. White tastes like. And when she takes him in her mouth, kind of liking the salty wetness on her tongue, Walter closes his eyes again and gasps. He puts his hand on her head, not pulling her, just holding on for dear life. 

It’s a weird thing, to be in this position with Mr. White. Man, she has her former teacher’s dick in her mouth, for fuck’s sake. But it was probably inevitable, the way they’ve been going. They were either going to kill each other or fuck each other. Speaking of which…

It’s probably been a while since Mr. White has had a decent blowjob, because he is _really_ moaning and whispering a bunch of junk Jessie tries not to listen to, but she does hear her name in a hushed, frenzied tone a few times. She’s pretty sure she just needs to blow him for a few more minutes for it to be over and then she’d be done with this, but… the plan is not complete yet.

“Your turn,” Jessie says simply, and returns to the couch. She almost laughs as Walter descends upon her and nearly rips her jeans off, pushes her back and opens her legs. It all happens in like four seconds and again Jessie is impressed with the speed in which Walter moves when he's horny. 

But she’s not laughing anymore as Mr. White’s tongue is already exploring her; already licking her clit and sticking a finger inside of her. 

“You’re so wet, Jessie. Looks like you want this as much as I do,” Walter says, smirking a little from between her legs.

“Fuck you,” Jessie snaps, but then she moans as he sticks another finger in and sucks her clit like she was on fire and his mouth was the fire extinguisher. “Fuck. Fuck you, Mr. White,” she says in an entirely different tone than four seconds before. 

Walter places his hands under her ass and sticks his tongue inside of her, lapping it, causing Jessie to gasp and moan and make all kinds of other embarrassing noises and shit. She put her hands on Mr. White’s bald, sweaty head, pulling him closer to her, wanting more, needing _more._

Mr. White surprises the hell out of her when he sticks a finger in her ass, continuing to lick her clit, two fingers inside her pussy. As much as she wants to protest, instead she feels a full body shiver go through her, starting in her chest, reverberating through her belly, shockwaves into her groin. And for the first time ever, she finally understands what a real orgasm is. 

When she slowly rides the wave of the orgasm and finally comes back to earth, she pushes Mr. White, who is still busy with his tongue, away from her. “Come on, Mr. White. That… feels weird.”

Walter emerges from between her legs, looking quite proud of himself. “You came, Jessie. I felt it. Very good.”

“So what?” Jessie tries to sound like she’s still in control of this situation. “Are you grading me on this or somethin'? Get your ass to my bedroom, _now._ We’re not finished. Go. I’m going to get some water first.”

Gosh, Walter sure does follow directions well when he’s about to get some. He hauls ass upstairs while Jessie grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She considers her options--she could just leave him up there with his naked ass waiting for her. There would be some satisfaction in that. Or she could sneak upstairs and take a picture of him and send it to Skyler. That would also be enjoyable. But… she is determined to follow her plan to completion. If you will.

She takes a long sip of water and then goes upstairs. It’s surreal seeing Mr. White under the covers of her own bed. And the way he’s looking at her, well--she doesn’t want to talk about it.

Jessie’s just wearing her oversized shirt when she gets into bed with Mr. White. He barely waits half a second before he’s pulling her closer to him, kissing her, and then taking her shirt off. He gazes at her naked body appreciatively and she knows she's blushing or something. And then his tongue is on her nipple, licking it, while his hand is on her other breast. Jessie moans because, well, it feels fucking good.

She feels his fingers inside of her again; she closes her eyes as Mr. White has two fingers inside of her, with his thumb on her clit, his mouth warm on her nipple. He seems so determined to make her feel good, to leave his mark on her or something. She moves closer and kisses his shoulder; licks his earlobe, even bites his ear. He moves his fingers deeper inside of her, finding the spot that nobody else has ever managed to find, and she gasps as he works her over, slowly and thoroughly. Fuck. It's too much. Jessie never would have guessed Mr. White was capable of making her feel this way. She buries her face in his shoulder while he continues making her groan with pleasure.

Mr. White makes her come yet again, just from his fingers. And they both realize there's not much left to do except... 

“Do you have any…” Walter can’t seem to finish his sentence. Jessie sighs dramatically and then leans over to find a condom in her bedside drawer. She tosses it to him.

“Here, asshole. I’m clean, but I don’t want any of your super sperm in me, yo.”

Walter doesn’t dignify that with a response as he tears into the wrapper with his teeth. There’s a feral look in his eyes that, god forbid, gets Jessie even hotter for some goddamn reason. He takes his time putting it on, and she looks away because it’s weird. 

When she looks back, Walter is gazing at her questioningly. It’s annoying.

“Well, what are you waiting for, yo? You gonna fuck me or what?”

Walter grins, and then pushes her back on the bed. Jessie braces herself as Walter gets on top of her, kissing her as he makes his way inside. They both gasp a little when he’s fully in--it’s been a while for both of them, apparently. Walt doesn't stop kissing Jessie as he moves inside of her, slowly at first, and then faster. God, it feels good, Jessie thinks. But that's not the reason why she's doing this; why she wanted this from the beginning. She wanted revenge. She has to remind herself of that as Mr. White looks deep into her eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Jessie. I've never told you that. But they are."

He sounds so sincere. It's gross. But nice.

Jessie doesn't know what to say. So she doesn't say anything.

Thankfully things start to pick up after all this sappy bullshit. Jessie clings to his shoulders as Mr. White fucks her absurdly hard, jackhammering like he’s on a highway construction crew. She moans and groans and says stuff like, “Yeah, fuck me, Mr. White. Fuck me harder.” She’s kind of surprised Mr. White isn’t doing the same, like having her say his name or claiming her as his own or whatever. He seems like he'd be the type to do that kind of shit.

And then, for some reason... he slows his pace again. He’s touching her all over, like dragging his fingertips over her stomach, her hip bones, her breasts. And he won’t stop kissing her, even when she’s trying to like bite his lip and claw at his back, he just slows her down and kisses her tenderly. It’s aggravating, but it’s like… nice? It's nice to feel like Mr. White actually cares about her or something. Like he specifically wants to make _her_ feel good. What an asshole. 

Jessie doesn’t know when she decides to give up and just go with the weird things she's feeling, such as how much she--begrudgingly, against her own best judgment--cares about and depends on Mr. White. And also how he will do anything to protect her, even if it is in his own self interests to do so. She gets that--she's not a fucking idiot. But at the same time...

She stares into Walter’s blue eyes, almost feeling bad about the bruises she put on his face. She returns his kisses just as passionately; she wraps her arms around his back. Because it feels good to be cared for in this way. Sometimes she thinks that Mr. White is the only person who truly gives a shit about her, even if he shows it in the most fucked up way. It bothers her even more that Mr. White knows her better than anyone else; knows all her secrets, her vulnerabilities, what makes her happy and what makes her angry. It’s pretty fucked up when she thinks about it like that.

Jessie doesn’t come again but everything still feels fucking amazing, especially when Walter is rubbing her clit, kissing her, and fucking her slowly all at the same time. It’s a lot. For him, too, obviously, because when he comes, he closes his eyes and moans in this primal way Jessie realizes she’s not going to forget any time soon, unfortunately.

Walter throws the condom in the trash can before returning to bed. Jessie allows herself to enjoy being held by him, his big arms around her small frame. He's caressing her back and it's nice.

“Well, that didn’t solve anything,” Walter eventually says, and chuckles. “It sure felt good, though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jessie says dumbly. She knows Walter sees right through this casual act; he did just make her come twice and all. At least for now, he's nice enough not to call her on it.

“That’s one way to put it, I suppose.” They’re quiet for a moment. Contemplating. “Jessie… the question still remains.”

“Does it really, though? Remember when you asked me if I was going to save your life because you saved mine? Remember when I fucking shot a dude in the face because you told me to? Fuck off, Mr. White. Like you don’t know what I’d do for you.”

“You’re right. You’re right, Jessie. But I have to know-- _are you_ going to help me?”

This triggers something in Jesse. It triggers the whole reason why she just fucked this asshole in her own bed. 

Revenge. 

Why does she keep forgetting that?

Jessie turns on her side and looks Mr. White in the eye. She moves closer to him and kisses him just as softly as he insisted on kissing her. He looks at her almost fondly, and it makes her stomach hurt again. For a variety of different reasons.

“The last time I asked for your help, you said you hoped I ended up buried in a barrel in the Mexican desert. And now you have the nerve to ask _me_ for help?”

Mr. White opens his mouth to protest, but she puts her fingers on his lips.

“The answer is, yeah, I’m gonna help you, yo. I’ll talk to Gus and I’ll tell him I need you, that I won’t cook without you. But I want you to remember something, Mr. White--you just cheated on your wife with me. You fucked me. You licked me dry. And I blew you into next week. Remember that when you go home next time and look your wife in the eye. Remember that I got my revenge.”

For a moment it feels just as amazing and satisfying as Jessie thought it would. And then it just feels weird.

Walter is silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Jessie almost starts to worry.

And then he speaks. “Jessie… you have every right to be angry at me. What I did before you went to Mexico was wrong. I actually felt horrible about it--just ask my son. Furthermore, you’re right. I _did_ cheat on Skyler with you. And I’d do it again. And we _will_ end up doing it again, you know why? Because you liked it. I know you, Jessie. And now I know you inside and out.”

Jessie laughs bitterly. He's right, of course, but that doesn't change anything. She still wins.

Walter looks at her and says, “What are you laughing about, exactly?”

“Does it matter, yo?” Jessie can’t stop laughing. What an asshole. He thinks he turned it around on Jessie; he thinks just because she liked his dick inside of her, that means they’re even. Well, they’re not. Because even if they _do_ fuck again, Jessie will always get the last laugh. Doing it for his family, her ass. He’s always done it for himself and his own selfish desires. Prick.

“I suppose not…” 

Mr. White looks confused. Jessie doesn't feel any urge to clear it up for him.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. You can stay if you want, I don’t care.”

Jessie turns off the lamp by her side of the bed. She listens for Walter to leave, but he doesn’t. And when he reaches for her in the middle of the night, she lets him.

Because so what, that’s why.


End file.
